Thanks to an accident
by Edward4ever1992
Summary: What if Edward was human and Bella met him through an accident where she rescues him from almost dieing then because of some complications of his parents’ wellbeing he has to live with his rescuer. Later:What could happen if they'd be guided to Volterra?
1. Saving lifes

Disclaimer: Nothing and nobody is mine! They all belong to the wonderful author Stephenie Meyer!!

* * *

I drove with my father, Charlie, in his cruiser to Forks, the little town I was born in, and never lived in, since I was three.

I hated Forks… Maybe because of the weather, or maybe because of the fact, that it was the cause of my mom breaking up with Charlie. You see, my mom left Charlie when I was very little and took me with her. Don't get me wrong, I love mom to death, I just wished I had a dad too by my side _always_, not just in vacations… And that's probably the reason, why I just have to force myself to say 'dad' to him, instead of 'Charlie'.

Mom told me she hated Forks because of the awful weather… I think Forks is also too _green_. The sun shines probably twice or three times in the whole year, it's not even funny.

We were nearing the Forks city limits, when a strange sight caught my eyes: Between the ever so green trees of Forks, there was smoke rising into the air. And at the bottom of the smoke you could see fire. I looked a bit closer at it, and realized, that the fire was coming from a car, which was smashed in a tree…

I couldn't help it, I began to hyperventilate: "Charlie stop the car!" I shouted at him. He immediately obeyed, looking confused and worried.

I got out of the car as fast as I could and to my great surprise, didn't trip over my own feet -which was a very good thing in this situation… As well as a miracle-.

I ran to the car -with Charlie high on my heels- and as soon as I saw the people in the car, I began to hurry: "Charlie call the fire department, the ambulance, call _someone_ and hurry! Oh my god there are people in the car!" I saw Charlie dialing numbers in his cell, from the corner of my eye and looked for a way to help the people out, without getting hurt myself.

I knew I should be somewhat calm, but I couldn't help it. I mean there are people in a burning car!

I realized, that only the front of the car was covered with flames, and that they didn't reach the people, yet.

"Dad we have to get them out of there! They're going to be burned!" I told Charlie.

"No Bella we should first get a fire extinguisher and get the fire to stop spreading! We could hurt ourselves." He warned.

But I didn't care. I ran to the car and opened the driver's door. There were three people: A man and a woman in the front seat and a boy in the back, all unconscious.

Before I could grab the man to take him out of the car, Charlie came and grabbed him himself.

"Help the lady, hurry!" I did as I was told.

I was quicker than Charlie and after taking the woman out of the car -and laying her on the ground- went to the boy and took him out there too.

When I laid him on the ground I couldn't help but notice how _pretty _he was! He was a really handsomeguy. Was handsome even an expressive word enough to describe his beauty? I don't think so.

I know that it was wrong of me to check out an unconscious guy, but WOW was he handsome!

He had bronze hair that was all around his head, a perfect nose and perfect lips -not too full and not too thin-, his skin was flawless, perfect; it was pale just like mine… Yes that was the right word: PERFECT he was absolutely perfect!

He had the look of an angel, a god and he looked around my age: 17 or 18.

* * *

AN: Please leave reviews and let me know what I should do to make the story better and tell me your ideas for the story!


	2. AN again sry!

Hello guys,

I wanted to ask you a question…

I wanted to ask, if you wanted the Cullens to be Vampires or Humans… There ARE going to be Vampires in this story! But I don't know if I should make the Cullens one of them or not :S please help me out!

And FYI I will answer to your every review! So please review! Review! Review!

As for why I haven't updated for a long time: I'm going to be honest with you- I just didn't WANT to write… And don't worry I will complete this story it's all in my head I just have to be motivated and I can do this ONLY with your help/reviews!

Thanks for reading ;)

2nd AN: I though it was clear but clearly not: The people in the car are the Masens not the Cullens!

3rd AN (sry xD): Could you guys PLEASE vote on my new poll? thx!


End file.
